


Premier

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a kiss, your lips pressed sweetly to his, your hands being the guiding point to bring them together in the first place. And when you connect, his hands slide easily down your front to wrap around your waist. You and Dave slip together like perfect matching pieces, as though you were supposed to fit together from day one, and for some reason you don't doubt that's true. When he pulls himself closer to you, your bodies just mold together perfectly. You smile into his lips, shaking your head gently as you pull away from him. "Ah ah ah," You slip out of his arms slowly, his eyebrow raises as you do, especially since you sort of lead him a little closer to the bed. His lips quirk up into a smirk, apparently knowing what's coming next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premier

**Author's Note:**

> fill for a request i got on my [fic blog](http://aust1natlant1s.tumblr.com/) hehe  
> "Anonymous asked: can we have jake give dave a blowjob?? and dave is older than jake. please??? and dave like throat fucks him and stuff"

Dave opens the door to the bedroom after you guys get home from the premier for his latest movie, and immediately goes to loosen his tie. He'd discarded his suit-coat somewhere along the way up the stairs, hanging it over the banister as you walked beside him in a tired silence. You had noted how you thought his film was "Grade A! Bloody brilliant!" and he'd given you an overworked smile that sort of made you feel like he thought his sleepless weeks had paid off. He doesn't give a shit if people like his movies or not, but he loves to hear you praise him. Even if he knows that you like any D-List movie that comes out.

"It's the thought that counts," Dave had said once, "and your thoughts mean way more than the pickiest critic out there."

Tonight, while he appears to think his work has paid off, he looks exhausted. You know first hand that Dave will work himself to the bone on any of his scripts, and then put the rest of his soul into making sure premier night is everything that the actors that had been in the move had dreamt it'd be. This was the first premier you actually attended; officially appearing as Dave's other half for the first time. Dave had you dressed up in the sharpest suit as well, even if you demanded that they have short pants ("Comfort is important, Strider. And my legs simply cannot be contained by full length trousers!"), you were even pulling the bow out of your bowtie as the two of you unwound a little bit.

You managed to get the bow knotted though, and Dave has to come up to you to untie it. Your clumsy fingers leaving unable to do it yourself. He's taller than you are, only by a little, but older by a few years. Like six of them to be exact, but Dave doesn't seem to mind and neither do you. You can see a few lines in his face; worry lines, evident proof of his aging. He's by no means old, just older than you. And way more stressed out. It doesn't take away from his appearance though. Even with the bit of wrinkles he's got in his pale skin, he's still the most attractive man you've ever had the pleasure of laying your eyes upon. You're quick to tell him when he's this close as well.

The silk from your tie slides together, making a sound that you can hear in the silent room and that's when you make your move; looking up into Dave's eyes through your eyelashes. "You looked stunning tonight, Dave." And his fingers still, laying flat on the lapel of your coat. Dave's eyes are really expressive, you've noticed, and you can see his brain turning and working behind the red irises. See the way, even if it's just a slight change, that they light up when you compliment him. Plenty of people do it on a regular basis, but you're more important. And you know that. You raise your own hands up to cup at his cheeks, holding his face gently and cocking your head affectionately. "The most dazzling gent in the entire theater, if I may say so myself!"

Dave smiles. A genuine smile and he turns his head, looking away from your eyes and turning them to the ground instead. "You may," He says with a short laugh. It's so nice to see him like this, that it warms your belly right up. Heating your insides and making you feel good too. Dave puts on a pretty good act about being stoic and unfeeling, but you know he's anything but. After all, he was an actor too. A very good one at that. He doesn't put on his shows for you anymore. Knows that you don't need them to think he's perfect, and that's the truth. You've told him so.

In that moment, you decide you want to give Dave some sort of Job Well Done prize, but almost make an audible sound of distress when you realize you've nothing to give him. It's at the same time that you realize you can give him something, not that it'd be any different or unusual from something you've given him in the past.

It starts with a kiss, your lips pressed sweetly to his, your hands being the guiding point to bring them together in the first place. And when you connect, his hands slide easily down your front to wrap around your waist. You and Dave slip together like perfect matching pieces, as though you were supposed to fit together from day one, and for some reason you don't doubt that's true. When he pulls himself closer to you, your bodies just mold together perfectly. You smile into his lips, shaking your head gently as you pull away from him. "Ah ah ah," You slip out of his arms slowly, his eyebrow raises as you do, especially since you sort of lead him a little closer to the bed. His lips quirk up into a smirk, apparently knowing what's coming next. 

Your knees bend slowly, and as you lower yourself you remove the coat from around your shoulders, tossing it haphazardly into some corner of the room. Dave can give you hell about it later, but you know right now he doesn't care either. You let the silk bowtie slip as well, falling onto the floor and you sort of pat it away when your knees hit the ground. Your hands settle themselves on Dave's belt, pulling at the nice leather and sliding it through the buckle. You're attempting to keep your eyes focused on him, trying to follow the gentle blush that's appearing on his cheeks. It's not that Dave's embarrassed as much as it is just his face warming up. The intimacy of this act having an affect on both of you, frankly.

There's no point in taking the time to pull the belt off by itself; and you instead just move on to unbuttoning his trousers and pulling the thin zipper down as well. All his pants need is a little bit of a tug and they're falling down, pooling around Dave's ankles and you're met with the growing tent in his boxers next. You take a moment to watch the way his dick stretches the fabric over itself, making the cotton pull itself taught over him, but then you're slipping your fingers under the elastic waistband. Pulling them off so slowly, gradually revealing his dick and letting the thing spring out from under the fabric. His boxers join his trousers soon enough, and your hands reach for Dave's almost completely erect cock. 

Dave makes a small noise in the back of his throat as you do, one of his hands reaching up to thread through your hair gently. You watch him as he starts to make his breathing deeper, slower, in time with this slow lazy pace you've seemed to set in stripping him. "You're the beautiful one though," He says softly, his eyes are clouded over with lust and they can't tear themselves away from you. You don't want them to ever turn away. His cock just needs a few strokes from your fingers before it's completely hard, and that's when you press a kiss to his tip. Licking your lips afterwards and going in for a second one quickly.

You've no interest in teasing him, just hearing him moan for you, so you quickly take him into your mouth. You run your tongue around the lip of his head, circling the thing before you suck on him hard. It's only then that you're given your first moan, and you try to smile around him when you hear it. Dave's long since given up on trying to not moan when you give him head; learning quickly that the more he moans, the more you pleasure him. You slip your hands down to his base, and you attempt to have your lips follow, slowly taking as much as you can. You don't try to get too adventurous with the action quite yet, not really interested in choking yourself quite yet. Tonguing at his underside on your way down earns you a few more moans from Dave's beautiful throat, a few coos of encouragement as well. "God, Jake. Fuck. You're perfect, fuck." The thought to not let them all go to your head runs through your mind, but you decide to disregard it because when Dave Strider compliments you it isn't just an ego boost. 

The bobbing starts after a little bit, and you begin to pull yourself off and push back on in a slow motion. Dave's fingertips in your hair rub gently at your scalp, soothing any foul emotions you might have had (didn't have any of them at all, however) and calming your mind. Relaxing your being. You speed up after a little bit, interested in giving him the best head you can. Twisting your hand around his base and jerking it until you decide to try to take that down as well. And when you do, your fingers slip off his dick slowly, replacing themselves on his hips where you just ground yourself more than anything. It isn't hard for you to take a little bit more of his dick, just a bit more and you're all the way down anyway. Nose pressing against his pelvis, and ears open and waiting for Dave's reaction moan.

When it does sound, you moan yourself, moan around his dick and breathe in a deep breath of Dave's musk and then begin to pull off. You're much slower with this than you normally would be, pushing yourself back down only after a long minute of pulling up. You try to eye Dave from down below him but you're not sure how well of a job you're doing at it. Eventually you lift your hand to press your palm into his knuckles resting on the back of your head. Encourage him to take control. You love it when he does.

Dave loves it too, loves fucking your mouth and loves the way that it gets you plenty hard. He threads his other hand's fingers into your hair too and takes hold of your head. Then he's doing it, pulling his hips back sharply and thrusting into your mouth. He does it a little bit harder than you were anticipating, but it's nothing that you can't handle. Nothing you can't take, and that's why you love Dave because he knows your limits almost better than you know them. You trust him to take care of you like he has so far. Every so often Dave will sort of slip into your throat, causing you to choke a little bit, but when he tries to pull out you don't let him. You just relax and take it and he moans louder every time.

It gets to the point where he tries to do it more. He's slipped into your throat so many times by now that he seeks it out, tries to stay in it and fucks your throat like he would your ass. It has you groaning around him as if he was fucking your ass, your fingers curling sharply and you have to move them down around his thighs instead. Digging nails into his skin and hearing him hiss at the pain. You can hear him calling out your name too.

He says that he's close, damn close to that line and he's gonna come. "C-Can I come in y-y-your mouth! fuck!" You can't give him much of a response outside of attempting to swallow around him. It's supposed to be a yes. He gets the picture easy enough. Dave's hips snap forward more urgently, with a lot less form and he's not really hitting your throat anymore. He's staggering in his thrusts. You know it's not going to be long now. And it really isn't, because Dave's coming with a deep sigh of your name in no time. 

You can feel the liquids slipping down your throat and it's hot hot and you just swallow it all, swallow around the head of his dick as well, sliding your hands back up to hold it when he goes still. Bobbing your head again and gently milking his cock into your mouth. You want every bit you can get in you, and you know that Dave wants to see you eat it all up as well. His eyes are mostly lidded over, just hardly slits as he glances down at you, dark red irises clouded with a bit of an orgasmic high. He looks even more attractive now.

When it's over, you slide your mouth off of him, thumbing at the corner of your lips to make sure you don't have any missed semen on you. Dave lets out this deep breath that it seems like he's been holding or something and pulls you up to meet his mouth. He kisses you hard, his hands moving to grab at your ass and pull you flush against him. When he releases you, you feel breathless yourself. "That. That was fucking great." He presses another kiss to your mouth, one you've hardly got time to return before he's pulling away again. "And exactly what I needed." 

"I like to think I'm good at giving you what you need." You shrug and grin at him. "You earned it anyhow." And you give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling him backwards with you. The two of you fall on the mattress and he sighs a little bit before pulling his tie off. You both help each other unbutton your shirts, and they're the next to go. Dave doesn't even care to find his boxers again, instead leaving them on the floor and pulling the blankets over the both of you. Strong arms wrap around you, pulling you into Dave's chest and he's kissing your forehead and sliding a hand up and down your body before you know it.

"Mmm, do you want me to get you off too?" He mutters it into your hair, but he sounds even more tired than before. You just shake your head instead, looping your arms around his waist and pulling yourself even closer. "You sure?" And you nod, pressing a kiss to whatever skin you can reach.

"You need your rest, Love." Another kiss to his pale skin before you rub at his back a little. "Just go to sleep. Love you dearest."

Dave hums a little bit before he squeezes you as well. Kissing your forehead again and evening out his breathing. "I love you too." It's rather quiet when he says it, but you're unsurprised. He's never been very good at saying it. You know he means it though; he wouldn't keep you around if he didn't.

You release a breath of your own and then the two of you are drifting off to sleep.


End file.
